Emma's Adventures of Night of the Living Dead
by pinkarray
Summary: Emma is a parentless 7-year-old child. She is very smart, naive, and precocious. She finds out that Barbara and Johnny's father is buried in the same cemetery her parents were at, she gets stalked by zombies after the encounter. This is my version of Night of the Living Dead.
1. Character Info

Name: Emma Serena Kelsey

Hair: Light Brown (Braided in a ponytail)

Skin Color: Fair

Height: Short (She looks about the size of a 6-year-old)

Features: Blushes, Childlike Face (The girl looks more like she's 6-years-old than 7-years-old!)

Eye Color: Grey

Clothing: Red mini skirt, black tennis shoes, a pink shirt.

Age: Child (7 years old)

Gender: Girl

Traits: Mature, Bold, Judgmental, Confident, Sweet, Optimistic, Sincere

Personality: Emma is an assured little girl. She is rich and extremely intelligent! Even if she is judgmental, she has a likeable personality. Is never evil nor is she manipulative. She is very brave and loyal.

'Awesome' is her favorite word. She is also sweet, innocent, and very pure. She refuses to reveal secrets, but she is not stubborn. Her optimism charms people and she's described as a "Pollyanna".

Emma loves people; she is very nice to them.

History: Emma has been orphaned during a war. Her parents have died of a choleric disease and are buried wherever Barbara's father is at. Though, her 8-year-old sister is still alive, she also has a brother that won't stop annoying people. Emma is home-schooled, she wished to go to school but she's never been to school before because her parents knew that they would abuse the child. Her parents were very intuitive and smart and refused to let her go. By then, Emma was too shy and decided not to go.

Emma was raised in Pennsylvania; her siblings loved her and were very sincere to her. Her brother is 4, obnoxious and curious. People were drawn to Emma for her optimism; they call her a "Pollyanna". Emma is a great student, and is the smartest in the whole class. Her siblings were smart too, but they complimented her.


	2. The Cemetary

"Are you awake, Emma?" whispered a man.

Emma slowly wakes up, putting her hand on her forehead, on a mat. She looks to her right to see a tall man with a yellow tie and blue leather jeans on. He also had on a green shirt and he looked gorgeous! His eyes were fixed on her. She remembers that she has forgotten something and rushed to the man.

"Albert! You came to see me! Do you know where my basket is at?" asked Emma.

"Uh… what do you need a basket for?" asked Albert.

"Are you silly? Go back to school! To put stuff in." said Emma.

"Why? I was just curious. Guess what, I have seen it, and I want you to do me a favor in return. Bring my wife some strawberries." ordered Albert.

"Why can't you go give them to her yourself?" asked Emma, back to normal.

"I can't... I'm allergic to strawberries," He gives her her basket. "Here's your basket, and find me those strawberries. They're in the strawberry field near the cemetery where your parents were buried at. Don't stop until they're filled up. She's at the field." said Albert.

Emma skips into the field, singing.

Emma picked the strawberries from the bush and throws them inside her basket. When it was full, she brought them over to Albert's wife.

"Here's a basket full of strawberries, whats-her-name." said Emma, happily.

"Oh! Wonderful strawberries! You know how much I love strawberries, sweetheart. My husband orders people to go get me some strawberries. And I thank you for being so sweet." gasped Albert's wife.

"You're too nice! What if there are some mean people that gave you strawberries? They just want to follow the rules, not everyone I seen that follows rules are basically nice." said Emma.

"Well, sure, that's part of life, sweetheart." said Albert's wife.

After Emma gave the strawberries to the woman, she strolled off into the street. She ran off into a cemetery and went to go find some grapes. After a minute of looking, she heard some people talking '…little girl…'

"What?"

She went in the crowd of people that were chattering, looking at a man inside his casket. She squeezed into the crowd, gazing at the man in the casket.

"And what are you doing here, little girl?" asked a man, pushing Emma. "You go snooping in other peoples' business, you little busybody."

Emma understood that they were not talking about her and went back to finding her some grapes to eat.

"A prayer? I'm not staying for it, I don't want to hear a prayer." grumbled a man, walking away.

"He doesn't deserve a prayer, Reverend Hicks." said a woman, walking away as well.

"Oh, lord of mercy and justice. We trust that there is a time for punishment and a time for forgiveness. And we will lead the judgment of both in your almighty hands. I do not ask for mercy upon the soul that was buried here today. I ask for justice." With that, Reverend left.

Two men went over to the casket and pointed to the corpse, opening his eyes. "Oh, look, look. He's moving! He's moving!" They ran away, screaming. Emma was distracted, turning around to see the corpse chasing after the men.

"Help me!" One of them yelled. They got into the truck and drove away.

Emma ran to the zombie and stood, clenching her fists, glaring at him. "What is the big idea, scaring them like that? You want to be a supernatural?" The zombie ignored, trying to grab her in which Emma fled.

"They ought to make the day the time changes the first day of Summer." said Barbara.

"What!" exclaimed Johnny.

"Well, it's eight o' clock and it's still light." said Barbara.

"God, the extra daylight does us, now we still got a three hour drive back we're not going to be home until after midnight." said Johnny.

Emma ran to Barbara. "Are you a son of a gun!" exclaimed Emma as Barbara screamed, falling out.

"You scared her." said Johnny.

"That happens during the hot days, you don't have to worry about it, mother of a bull!"

"Take your time, think before you act, and don't scare people like that." ordered Barbara, angrily.

"I don't have impulse. If you don't know the time of a day at a mature age, you must be stupid and didn't have any parents… I WISH YOU'D GO TO HELL!" screamed Emma as Johnny pushed her away.

Barbara got out the car and shoved her hands in her pockets, walking to the cemetery.

"There's nothing wrong with the radio." said Johnny.

"Which row is it in?" asked Barbara.

"There's no one around here." said Johnny.

"It's late." said Barbara.

"And you got the time messed up!" exclaimed Emma.

"I think you complain just to hear yourself talk! And Emma, you don't think before you talk."

"Of course I do! You see I reflect on my thoughts before I say anything. Johnny's talkative? No way, in other words, he's just human." said Emma.

"Johnny is so extroverted. You need to stop being so stubborn." ordered Barbara.

"I what? Why don't you go kick some rocks?"

"There it is!" exclaimed Barbara.

Johnny kneels to their father's grave and sets a cross on it.

"I wonder what happened to the one from last year…" wondered Johnny. "Each year we spend good money on these things."


	3. Zombies

"Well, the flowers died." said Barbara.

"And come on, Barb, Church is this morning." said Johnny.

"I haven't seen you in Church lately." said Barbara, brightly.

"You can still go to Church even if you don't go often." said Emma.

"Do you remember one time when we were small, we were out here? It was from right over there, I jumped out at you from behind the tree, and Grandpa got all excited, and he shook his fist at me and said, "Boy, you'll be damned to Hell!" Remember that? Right over there. Boy, you used to really be scared here."

"Johnny!" exclaimed Barbara, glaring him.

"You're still afraid!" exclaimed Johnny.

"Stop it, now! I mean it!" exclaimed Barbara. She flees.

"They're coming to get you, Barbara." said Johnny, darkly.

"Stop it! You're ignorant!" shouted Barbara.

"How do you know?" asked Emma, following Barbara.

"They're coming to get you." said Johnny, darkly.

"Stop it! You're acting like a child!" exclaimed Barbara.

"Would you stop being so dense?"

"Emma…"

"And you're so introverted!" exclaimed Emma.

"Stop it! You're arrogant!" exclaimed Barbara, glaring at Emma.

"And how is using commonsense being arrogant?" asked Emma.

"There he is!" exclaimed Johnny, pointing to a zombie walking towards them. The zombie grabs Barbara, she starts screaming, struggling so hard to break free.

"Hey, you weird-looking Zom grabs she-devil!" exclaimed Emma. She ran to the zombie and beat him up but she and Johnny gets caught and releases Barbara, she runs behind a grave. Barbara pants heavily, watching the struggle. Emma grunts, hitting and slapping the zombie and it falls after quite a while of struggle, freeing Emma and Johnny. Emma rolled on the ground, she was so hurt, she continued to kneel with her hands on the ground, gazing it, breathing heavily. The zombie gets up and stares at Barbara, Barbara backs away from the zombie and flees as it chases after her. Barbara trips and loses both of her shoes. She gets up and gets into the car, still breathing. The zombie finds Barbara and ran to the car, pressing on it. He goes to the trunk and presses on the car again and the zombie opened the door and threw Emma and she flew into the car, screaming. Emma was slightly hurt and was immobile again! After a few moments, the zombie breaks the side windows and Barbara and Emma shriek. Barbara tries to start the car while Emma grabs ahold of the zombie's arm and restrains him. Barbara drives away and Emma screams, letting go of him.


End file.
